La Repostería
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: Sumary: Una nueva repostería ha sido inaugurada entre el mundo Pokemón y Nueva Saltadilla. Una cocinera amable y platicadora y varios adolescentes con problemas de amor ¿Interesante eh? Capítulo 1: Copa Naranja-PPG- BrickxBombón y Capítulo 2: Pastel de Mora Azul –Pokemón- Ikarishipping
1. Copa Naranja

"**La repostería"**

* * *

_Sumary: Una nueva repostería ha sido inaugurada entre el mundo Pokemón y Nueva Saltadilla. Una cocinera amable y platicadora y varios adolescentes con problemas de amor ¿Interesante eh? Capítulo 1: Copa Naranja-PPG- y Capítulo 2: Pastel de Mora Azul –Pokemón-_

* * *

**Holaaa! Aquí yo con otro fic nuevo ^^ (Publico: Otro? No has terminado ni tus mini fics de disque tres capítulos ¡! ¬¬) Esq…emm D: La inspiración no llega :c …asi que pues escribiré para lo que llegue :c, pero no se preocupen, nadamas déjenme estar en vacaciones y actualizo todos ^^!**

**Bueno, esto es así: Veran, el fic es de las PPG Z y de Pokemon, algunos capítulos tendrán como personaje principal a algún personaje de las PPG y algún otro a un personaje de Pokemon ¿Me doy a entender?, espero que esto funcione xD Yo les avisare cuando se trate de Pokemon o de las PPG ^^!**

* * *

_**En este capitulo aparecerá un personaje de. .. . . . . ..¡ las Chicas Super Poderosas Z!**_

* * *

**Aclaración: Diana es un personaje mio, Stephanie es un personaje de una amiga q me presto n_n y es un personaje eventual :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Copa Naranja**

-¡Listo!-Exclamo emocionada una castaña colocando un letrero gigante en la entrada de su nuevo local _"La repostería"._

-Se ve que te mataste ideando el titulo-Burlo Stephanie.

-Mala-Susurro con odio Diana entrando al negocio-Mira esto, años de trabajo y por fin logramos tener algo propio-Dijo con estrellas en los ojos admirando su edificio, un lugar amplio con azulejos azules y brillantes y ese hermoso piso de ajedrez reluciente, tres balcones a la altura de tres escalones con una mesas de colores, a cada lado y en el resto de las paredes había amplias ventanas de cristal y por supuesto la puerto, no sin antes mencionar las puertas de los baños, la de servicio y una barra a un lado de esta con un estante muy grande lleno de copas, botellas de cremas, jugos de sabores, dulces y frutillas, maquina de batidos, heladera e imágenes de todos los postres que ofrecía el lugar-Ahora solo resta esperar a que vengan clientes.

-Mientras tanto me tomare un descanso-Hablo su amiga peli negra entrando por una puerta que decía "Servicio".

-Nunca cambia-Rio un poco la castaña mientras se acomodaba detrás de la barra y limpiaba un par de copas con un trapo-Laralalala. . .

-Maldita sea-Se escucho proveniente de un peli naranja que recién pasaba por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla. Seguidamente el chico se sentó en un banco frente a la barra y bajo la mirada a esta un tanto enojado.

-Vaya, parece que no tuviste un buen día-Opino la repostera dejando de lado la copa-¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien?-Repitió el cliente con enfado- Si estar bien es estar totalmente confundido sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasa y con millones de problemas complicados más. . .sí, estoy bien-

-Wow, para mí eso no suena nada bien-Comento la oji café acomodándose un poco el cabello- Pide algo si quieres, quizá algún dulce no haga tu día tan malo, anda-Le sonrió.

-No tengo dinero-Admitió aun molesto.

-Va por la casa-Le guiño el ojo de forma amistosa-Diana

-Brick-Contesto el chico que portaba unos pantalones grises, chamarra roja, cinturón negro con un circulo rojo casi imposible de ver bajo esta, tenis negros y una particular gorra volteada en la cabeza-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto señalando un platillo del menú.

-Oh, buen gusto Brick, es un nuevo postre que he inventado "Copa de Naranja"-Hablo con orgullo-

-¿Copa Naranja?-Repitió Brick.

-Sí-Afirmo Diana-La llame así en honor a las Islas Naranja.

-¿Islas Naranja?-

-¿No las conoces?-El chico negó- Oh, debes ser de Nueva saltadilla. Verás, la Copa Naranja consta de una copa con fondo de crema de caramelo de fresa con helado de naranja flotando en ella rodeada de cerezas en el borde de la nieve con ralladura de naranja sobre esta y un delicioso jarabe casero de naranja-

-¿Puedo probarla?-

-Por supuesto-Comenzó a prepararla ante el cliente-Y dime, Brick ¿Por qué tan enojado?-

-¿Por qué no estar enojado?-Cuestiono volviendo a contestar con enfado-Es que. . .yo. . .bueno. . .hay una chica y. . .

-¡Awwwn! Con que una chica eh-Le dio un leve empujón con el codo-Creo que ya sé cómo termina esto-Opino haciendo sonrojar al peli naranja.

-No, no es eso-Corrigió rápidamente aun sonrojado-Es qué. . .-Pensó un momento para no revelar su identidad como 'Hard Brick'-Bueno, yo siempre "Peleo" con una chica. . ._literalmente_-Susurro lo último- Y mis hermanos y yo siempre intentamos ganarles en todo a ella y a sus bobas amigas, vamos a la misma escuela, así que ahí las rivalidades siguen y. . .hoy. . .Ella estaba a punto de besar a un chico durante la clase de gimnasia y yo llegue ¡Y lo golpee! ¡Ni si quiera sé porque lo hice! ¡Mis hermanos comenzaron a molestarme! Así que volé y. . .es decir, corrí- _"Estuvo cerca_-Pensó" – Y llegué acá y. . . ¡Aun sigo sin saber porque lo hice! ¡Y eso me enoja! ¡Odio eso!-

-Bueno Brick-Intento aconsejar la castaña rallando un poco de naranja- No crees que quizá ¿Te guste esa chica?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡A mí no me gustan las niñas! ¡Tienen piojos!-Respondió apresuradamente.

-Las niñas no tienen piojos-Frunció el seño la castaña-Ese "dicho" es solo en sentido figurado representando rivalidades entre las niñas y niños-

-Entonces. . .¿No tienen piojos?-

-No-Rió un poco la chica entregándole su copa junto con una pajilla en forma de corazón, Brick sonrió ante esto.

-Bombón-Susurro por lo bajo para luego negar rápidamente-No, de todos modos ella no me gusta-Se sonrojo nuevamente-Somos muy diferentes, simplemente no combinamos, aparte es algo. . .imposible-

-No lo es, mira bien tu copa-

-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunto curioso.

-La crema de fresa no combina con el helado de naranja, ni este con las cerezas, mucho menos combina la dulce y azucarada crema de fresa rosa con las acidas y amargas cerezas rojas, pero ¿Sabes que las hace saber bien? El helado de naranja, aunque este no combine con ninguno de ambos, es lo que tienen en común, lo que los une, una sola cosa que une dos, es suficiente-Le sonrió- Ahora termínate eso, vete y consigue a tu Chica Súper poderosa, anda-

-Yo nunca mencione que. . .-

-Se que nunca lo mencionaste, pero se bien que vas tras ella-Nuevamente le guiño-Así que no te quejes y ve tras ella Chico Alborotador.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestiono confundido comiendo su postre.

-Solo te reconocí de suerte-Admitió apenada guardando los ingredientes-En fin, no dejare de insistir en que te vayas hasta que realmente te largues de aquí y corras hacia ella-Le aconsejo amablemente.

El peli naranja sonrió-Gracias-Hablo terminando rápidamente su postre-Bueno, es hora de irme, agradezco el helado y el consejo ¡Adiós!

-¡Hey! ¡Alto!-Lo tomo de la chaqueta-Primero. . .Una foto, mi primer cliente debe estar en la pared ¿No crees?-

-Emmm.. .claro, por supuesto-Contesto con una gotita dejándose tomar la foto junto a ella y la copa con unos cuantos restos de helado de naranja.

-Ahora sí, te puedes ir-Lo despidió- ¡Suerte!

-Gracias-Volteo hacia tras y corrió rápidamente hacia el camino de vuelta a Nueva Saltadilla-_La necesitare_-

-Ah-Suspiro sonriente la castaña acomodando la imagen recién salida de su cámara instantánea en un marco para colgarla-Me alegra hacer felices a los clientes.

-Oye, vi a un chico correr a toda velocidad desde la ventana, al parecer venia de acá, y bien ¿Cuánto tenemos?-Pregunto emocionada Stephanie.

-Bueno. . .tenemos la satisfacción de haber hecho feliz a una persona-Se excuso apenada su compañera de trabajo.

-¿¡Se lo diste por la casa?-

* * *

**Bien :) ¿Qué tal? Nada mal eh? xD Bueno el siguiente es de Pokemon, asi que pasen y lean c: !**

**En este fic utilice la vestimenta de la gran artista BiPinkBunny, vean sus imágenes, son profesionales, se nota que se esfuerza mucho en ellas realmente C:**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	2. Pastel de Mora Azul

**"La repostería"**

* * *

**En este capítulo el personaje central es de.. . . ..¡Pokemón!**

**Sin más, disfruten, recuerden que yo siempre les avisare si se trata de Pokemón o las PPG**

* * *

** Capítulo 2: Pastel de Mora Azul**

-Abierto-Menciono en voz alta la castaña-Otro día, otro cliente

-Si es que no lo dejas ir sin pagar como la vez pasada-Le reprocho Stephanie yéndose nuevamente por la puerta de "Servicio"

-Veamos. . .el especial de hoy será. . .umm…delicioso, pastel de mora azul-Reviso en su agenda y se sonrió a sí misma para luego escuchar la campanilla.

-Lo siento, pero. . ya no puedo continuar con esto-Escucho decir al recién llegado por teléfono-Creo que se .. .aca. . .-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-Le pregunto enfadada la dueña quitándole rápidamente el teléfono y cancelando el mensaje de voz-

-Eso es lo que yo debería decir-Contesto seriamente el peli morado.

-No hay que ser adivino para saber que terminabas a tu chica por un mensaje de voz ¿O me equivoco?-Cuestiono a lo que el chico se quedo callado por un momento.

-Eso no te incumbe-Le arrebato su celular para guardarlo-Yo solo vine por un encargo.

-¿Encargo?-Cuestiono con extrañeza Diana- ¿Cuál encargo?

-Una chica me atendió ayer y le encargue el especial de hoy para. . .no importa ¿Ya está listo?-

-A mí nadie me dijo de ningún encargo, seguro Stephanie lo olvido, ahorita se lo hago-Se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes-Más vale que no sea un regalo de rompimiento-

El oji negro frunció el seño ante esto-Que te importa-

-Más de lo que crees-Respondió comenzando a buscar algunos ingredientes- Y bien ¿No me dirás para que quieres el pastel?

-No es tu asunto-Contesto con simpleza-

-Que gruñón-Musito Diana con un poco de enfado- Si sigues así tú chica terminara contigo antes que tú con ella-

-Hmp-

-No deberías ser así, si fueras más simpático. . .-

-No es tu asunto, solo eres una cocinera-

-¿Disculpa?-Paro en seco la castaña con notable molestia- Yo solo trato de ser amable

-Y supongo que para ti la amabilidad es comenzar a juzgar a la primera persona que pasa por la puerta-

-Trataba de hacer plática-

-Hmp-

-Pocas palabras y sarcástico, no es la mejor combinación ¿Sabes?-Vertió un poco de harina en un tazón con huevos y azúcar-

-Hmp-

-Oh vamos ¿No me dirás?-Pregunto indignada.

-No es tu asunto-

-¡Solo quiero saber!-

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe-Respondió un poco más enfadado.

-¡No dejare de insistir hasta que me digas!-Gritó exigente la castaña añadiendo un poco de leche previamente batida con jugo de moras.

-Puedo estar así por siempre-Sentencio el peli morado-Mi novia se comporta igual a ti, así que resistiré lo que sea.

-Con que es eso-Soltó rápidamente el cucharon con el que batía-¿Esa clase de actitud te molesta no es cierto?-Cuestiono volviendo a su trabajo.

El entrenador levanto una ceja-Sí, pero no es de tu incumbencia-

-Te sorprendería cuantas cosas lo son-Le sonrió alegremente para luego cambiar su expresión a una preocupada-¿Es por eso que romperás con ella?-

-Hmp. . .-Musito ladeando la cabeza levemente.

-¡Ves! ¡Estamos progresando! Pero. . .no entiendo, ella ¿Era así antes de que comenzaran a salir no?

-Bueno, sí, Dawn siempre ha sido así. . .-Hablo pensativo.

-¿Dawn? ¿Dawn Berlitz? ¿La coordinadora?-Llego corriendo Stephanie con una revista que tenia de portada a Dawn y a Paul- Si tu eres su novio, entonces. . .¿Eres Paul? ¿El ganador de Sinnoh no es así?-

-Oh ¡Yo adoro a esa chica! Dawn Berlitz, es una chica muy linda-Codeo un poco Diana a su cliente haciéndolo ruborizar levemente.

-¿Por qué quieres romper con ella?-Exigió saber Stephanie buscando betún para el pastel.

-_Chisme, la única razón por la que me ayudas_-Le susurro Diana a su amiga.

-_Calla-_Le saco la lengua- _Quiero saber._

-Bueno, si tuviera que pensar en una razón para romper con ella. . .ni si quiera yo lo sé, creo que. . .simplemente no puedo seguir, ella. . .busca a un chico divertido y abierto que todo el tiempo le demuestre que la ama, yo no puedo ser así, soy diferente y sé que tarde o temprano se decepcionara de mi. . .-Admitió agachando la mirada- Merece algo mejor.

-Oye, te he visto en algunos eventos de la liga con ella-Intento dar ánimos la peli negra- Eres un caballero, pero si prefieres dejarla ir por miedo y que el primer patán que se le atraviese se quede con ella y la haga sufrir día a día hasta que te des cuenta que cometiste un error pero ya será muy tarde para repararlo porque ya se habrán casado y ella estará embarazada y querrán mudarse a Rusia pero harás el intento por alcanzarla sin embargo unos chicos te golpearan en el camino por lo que el tren partirá sin haberte si quiera despedido de tu amada haciendo que lo lamentes por siempre y pasen los años, te llegue la noticia de que está muerta y jamás te lo perdones. . .entonces, si quieres que eso pase, rompe con ella-Dijo algo sentimental la azabache.

-Wow, Stephanie-Se impresiono su amiga castaña- Debes dejar de ver esos animes tan trágicos-

-Lo sé-Lloró cómicamente la antes mencionada.

-En sí ¿Tratan de decirme que no rompa con ella cierto?-Cuestiono sonriendo de lado el chico.

-Sí-Contestaron ambas al unísono.

-¡No puedes dejarla ir!-Exclamo rápidamente Diana poniendo el toque final al pastel- No pienses en ti o en ella, piensa en ambos, juntos.

-Tal vez. . .tienen razón, bueno, gracias por el pastel-Agradeció recibiendo el paquete y admirándolo un rato- Moras. . .- "_Como su cabello_- Pensó el oji negro sonrojándose un poco" – Bueno-Tosió un poco- Nunca tuvimos esta charla.

-¿Qué charla?-Guiño un ojo la castaña.

-Exacto-Afirmo Stephanie- ¿No romperás con ella cierto?-

El peli morado negó- En realidad el pastel es para su cumpleaños, es hoy-Explico haciendo que las empleadas cayeran hacia atrás cómicamente-¿Cuánto es?

-_Considéralo un regalo_-Susurro Diana tomando una cámara fotográfica-Pero antes. . .- "Click" Tomo una fotografía instantánea de ella, Stephanie, Paul y el pastel de moras- Nuestro segundo cliente, gracias por venir, vuelve pronto-Le sonrió viendo como el entrenador salía del local-Ah-Suspiro- Otro cliente más que se va feliz-

-Ni que lo digas- Se recargo Stephanie en la pared observando desde la entrada como se marchaba el oji negro- Y bien, ¿Cuándo obtuvimos?-Pregunto emocionada.

-Jejeje, esto es gracioso. ..ja. . .-Intento excusarse.

-¡¿No cobraste de nuevo verdad!-

* * *

**Taraa! xD Ire subiendo de dos en dos para que los fans siempre tengan que leer n_n Bueno, hasta la siguiente actualización! :DD jaja, algún día tendre mi propio café *-* quizá lo lleve a la quiebra xD pero algún día lo tendre! xD**

**Bueno, cuídense! Byee!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
